Every Breath You Take
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Edgar Bones knows something horrible has happened when he all sudden loses his breath. When he finds out that in that moment he felt the sudden death of his fiancee Fabian Prewett he thinks this is possibly the end of his world. Then he remember the prototype he's working on. A Time Turner that could bring him the person he wants more than anything. His Fabian.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Geography assignment, and Romance Awareness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, Harmony of Souls Eternal, and Spring Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Geography assignment - Task 2: use a form of time travel in your fic.**

**Romance Awareness - Day 4 - You feel everything your soulmate feels.**

**Shipping Wars - Edgar Bones/Fabian Prewett (aka Bones Prewett Connection), Summer Medium 2 List (One Night Stand), 1,467 words.**

**Spring Bingo - 1D warmth, 1,467 words.**

**Harmony of Souls Eternal - Stacked with Geography assignment, and Romance Awareness on Hogwarts, Shipping War, Spring Bingo, and Harmony of Souls Eternal, Individual Challenges submitted to are , Representations are of Soulmate!AU/You feel everything your soulmate feels, Bonus Challenges submitted for are Schooner, and Keen, Teritary Bonus Challenge N/A, and 1,383 words.**

**I'd like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this story for me. I really appreciate all the help you've been to me. I hope you all enjoy Every Breath You Take. **

Edgar Bones feels it in his bones the moment that Fabian Prewett dies. Or at least, that's what they tell him. It's like a swift kick to the stomach and all the air seems to go out of him. He can dimly hear his sister Amelia asking him if he's alright, but he doesn't have the words to answer her. He doesn't have the words to tell her what's wrong.

Then the sudden knock at the door sounds, sending a thrill of fear down his spine. He should have known that something bad had happened to Fabian. He had felt things happen to Fabian before, so he should have been prepared for what was about to happen. Hearing Amelia call him out to the living room, he feels himself walk in that direction.

"Can I talk to Ed alone, Amelia?" he hears the hesitant voice of Fabian's brother-in-law Arthur say.

He wonders dimly why Arthur's come to see him. Obviously Fabian's injured, or else he'd wouldn't be here, but it wasn't that bad of an injury. It couldn't have been.

"Hello, Arthur," he hears his own voice say, ragged in his ears. "What brings you here at this time of night?" It was, after all, about midnight, and Arthur really should be home with his wife, Molly. He watches as Arthur fidgets with something in his hands. Something he instantly recognizes from the flash of gold. It's Fabian's watch. "Fab leave his watch at yours again? I'll give it to him the next time I see him…."

"Ed." Arthur cuts him off with a sigh, as though preparing himself to deliver news he'd rather not have to deliver at all. "This isn't easy for me to say. But it has to be said either way. So I'm just going to rip the band aid off, as the Muggles say." He takes the hands of the man he already considers his brother-in-law, looks him squarely in the eyes and just blurts it out. "Fabian and Gideon were killed by Death Eaters earlier tonight leaving the Hog's Head."

Edgar jerks his hands out of Arthur's and jumps to his feet in anger. If this was some joke concocted by Fabian, Gideon, and Arthur, it sure as hell isn't a very funny one. He stares Arthur down, waiting for the "got ya" or something like that. But it never comes. He shakes his head in disbelief because his Fabian can't be dead. He'd only gone to the Hog's Head to meet his brother Gideon. They'd both be coming back any moment, laughing and joking. Fabian would wish his brother and Arthur good night and then he and Edgar would go up to their room for a nice long shag.

"Ed."

"You're lying. Fabian can't be dead. I'd have felt it."

"The Death Eaters were waiting outside the bar, Ed," Arthur says patiently. "Fab and Gid didn't a chance. It was instant…."

"Shut up," Edgar screams, fear rising in his chest because he knows now that what he'd felt a few moments prior must have been Fabian's death. But he definitely isn't ready to accept that yet. He has to have proof. "I want to see him."

"Ed," Arthur says again in a pitying tone of voice that makes Edgar want to punch him in the face, "they won't let anyone in but immediate family to see….his….him. That's why I came to tell you."

Edgar doesn't hear any more of the words that are being said to him by his parents, who arrived a little after Arthur, his sister, or Arthur himself for that matter. The grief is just that strong for him. He can't make himself comprehend a life without Fabian. He doesn't want to live that life. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. If he can't have Fabian now, he can use one of the time turner prototypes he's been working on for the Ministry of Magic.

"I know you must be very confused, honey." Edgar hears his mother's voice distantly as he shuffles out of the living room and towards the stairs. "But…"

He doesn't hear the rest of her statement as he shuffles up the stairs, the numbness spiraling down his entire body. He reaches the second floor and turns towards their room, his and Fabian's—that's where the prototype is. He can be happy, if just for a little while, this way. He can potentially stop Fabian's death this time around.

"Ed." He hears Amelia's voice outside the door of their, no his room, before the doorknob starts to turn.

He steels himself and turns the time turner two times before the door is fully open. He has enough time to see Amelia's shocked face before he disappears from his room in this current time.

############################################################################

A burst of shock that he knows isn't his own fills his system, as Edgar opens his eyes and steadily stares at the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. His Fabian, still alive, with a confused look on his face, and most assuredly a teenager. But then again, to his own shock, Edgar is a teenager too.

"Ed," Fabian says as though Edgar had just sprouted an extra head or two, "I thought you were going to leave. You didn't want anything to do with what I was telling you about."

Edgar's eyes widen as he realizes that he'd gone back to the day that Fabian Prewett had come out of the closet to him. Fabian had come straight out with it. He'd told Edgar he found the blond haired man attractive and wanted to be more physical with him. Edgar, of course, not knowing what he knew now, told Fabian off and stormed off.

"I thought about what you said, Fab," Edgar says pleadingly; just being in the vicinity of Fabian made him want to be with the other boy. "I acted a bit harshly to what you were saying. I should have at least heard you out."

"Heard me out about what?" The red haired man stares at the blond one arms folded. "I asked you to be my first and you all but yelled at me. What's to discuss?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Edgar sighs as he rubs his hand through his shaggy mane. "Look I was taken off guard about the way you just dropped the news on me. That when you, in the next breath, asked me to be your first it kinda freaked me out. Alright?" Another sigh leaves him. "That's a big responsibility. Especially for someone who's just coming out of the closet too."

Fabian stares at Edgar in shock. He can feel the rapid beating of Edgar's heart against his ribs, as though they are the same person, and something else buried deep down. Something sad that he just can't put his finger on.

"I'm sorry if I put too much pressure on you, Ed," Fabian replies, shock coloring his voice. "If you want to take things slow, we can. I'm not going to make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

Edgar doesn't know what drives him to do what he does next. Probably because it's Fabian, and he's alive again. And they're both young and handsome. He also wonders what it would feel like if Fabian had been his first. Either way, he finds himself launching himself desperately at Fabian, kissing Fabian the way they'd kissed before bed every night.

The next thing either of them know, clothes are being shed as they desperately find the closest room to them.

############################################################################

Sunlight beams down on Edgar Bones as he wakes up, in his younger body, to warmth pressed up against him. He turns his head to find Fabian Prewett nuzzled safely against his shoulder, sleeping serenely. They were definitely doing things backwards this time around but Edgar can't care less. He is with the man he loves and….he glances at Fabian's gold pocket watch that hangs haphazardly from one of the desks in the room they'd taken solace in, going to be walked in on at any moment.

"Fab" —Edgar shakes Fabian awake— "we have to go before McGonagall gets to the classroom."

As the two of them run as though the devil is on their tail, Edgar smiles a knowing smile; this time he'd treasure Fabian. This time their life together starts now.

**I hope you all enjoyed Every Breath You Take**


End file.
